finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Blade (ability)
.]] '''Fire Blade' , also known as Fire Sword, Flametongue, Heat Blitz, Flamestrike, or simply Fire, is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series. It is always a Fire-elemental attack to one target, and is mainly attributed with the ability Spellblade. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Fire is a level 1 Spellblade that can be used by Mystic Knights. It can be used for 2 MP, and is mastered for 20 AP. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Fire Blade is a Command Materia and ability in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. First Zack lifts his sword then cleaves his sword left to right, dealing both Fire-elemental and physical damage to a enemy. It costs 8 AP to use. Final Fantasy IX Fire Sword can be used by Steiner when he is paired with Vivi in a party. Final Fantasy X-2 Flametongue, learned by Warriors, is a Fire-elemental physical attack to one target. It requires 20 AP to learn and 4 MP to cast. Final Fantasy XI Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Final Fantasy XIII Flamestrike is a Ravager ability, it is worth 1 ATB segment and damages a targeted foe with a Fire-elemental physical attack while helping to build up the chain gauge. Flamestrike can be learned by Sazh at Ravager level 1, Fang at level 7 and Lightning at level 8. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Flamestrike is a Ravager which deals physical fire-attribute damage to a target. Its damage is based on user's Strength and has damage mod of 1.05. Flamestrike is learned by Serah at level 6, by Noel at 40, Apotamkin at level 3, Bomb at level 5, Ceratoraptor at level 10, Fencer at level 4, Flanbanero at level 8, Garchimacera at level 3, Munchkin Maestro at level 10, Notsugo at level 2, Pink Lily at level 34, and Tabasco Toad at level 3, and is known by Grand Behemoth, Koboldroid Yang, Lightning from the start. Heat Blitz is an area-of-effect attack that can be learned by Lightning (level 7), Grand Behemoth (3), Munchkin Maestro (39), and Tabasco Toad (60). Neither ability can be learned via infusion. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Flamestrike is a physical fire-elemental attack against an opponent. Heat Blitz is an area attack of similar nature. Oerba Yun Fang uses Flamestrike to opponents weak against fire when she is a party member. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Fire Sword is learned through the Flametongue for 200 JP by Gladiators. It costs 10 MP and functions the same as a physical attack, but is Fire-elemental. Fire Sword has a Weapon Attack Power of 54 and is also susceptible to Absorb MP. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Bravely Default Fire is a level 1 Sword Magic ability, costing 5 MP to cast. It adds a low-powered Fire-element to the user's weapon. Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances '' has Flametongue as one of her abilities. Gallery Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Materia Category:Final Fantasy XIII Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ravager Abilities Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Abilities